


Spice Sisters

by Meri1994 (charmed4lifekaren)



Category: Spice Girls
Genre: 90s, Adorable, Best Friends, Epic Friendship, Female Friendship, Flashbacks, Friendship/Love, Gen, implied/reference Meri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-17 22:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19964149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmed4lifekaren/pseuds/Meri1994
Summary: While writing her Thank you for her book Brutally Honest Mel finds herself thinking back on some of the memories with the other four Spice Girls, the women who have influenced her like no others. Inspired by, and dedicated to, LyoDine.





	Spice Sisters

For months Melanie Brown has been working with an amazing writer Louise Gannon to write a book. A book to share with the world the hell she lived in for a decade, to correct the lies, and smear campaign the press has been running for a year. The book is finished now, but it has come time for the dedication. While, her amazing co-author Louise has helped Mel more than she can put into words this last part, the thank you, is something Mel desperately wants to write herself.

Most of the dedication Mel has written, it was easy. Mel knew exactly who she wanted to thank, and why, but there is still one more bit to write. Staring at the words on the page Mel just can’t find the words, after all how does she thank the four people that have had a biggest impact on her life?

Geri Halliwell, Emma Burton, Melanie Chisholm and Victoria Adams; her family, her girls. Instead of staring at the page Mel picks up her phone and finds a picture of a picture. The original picture is over twenty years old, and one of the few of the Spice Girls that the media has never seen.

It was the day they went from being five strangers, to one family, and Mel can remember the day with perfect clarity, like it was yesterday

_July 1994_

_Geri, dressed in red dungarees, was standing outside her car. While Geri was outside, Melanie C, who was in a tracksuit, Victoria, who was in a little black dress, and the newest member of the group, Emma, are all squished in the back._

_“Come on, Geri, this is a moment we want to remember,” Mel, who was also standing outside the car, said._

_“It’s ridiculous, Melanie,” Geri told her as she crossed her arms._

_“You need to loosen up,” Mel told her as she rolled her eyes. As Mel rolled her eyes, unnoticed by Mel and Geri, Victoria and Melanie, who had become rather used to the fights of the two strong willed women at this point, exchanged looks, both having wondered which of them would have to play mediator this time._

_“This is fun,” Emma said, having not realized that her words defused the tension that was between Mel and Geri._

_“See,” Mel said as she reached out and grabbed Geri’s hand, using her grip to pull her into the car._

_As they fell into the car Mel and Geri landed on top of the others, which caused all five of them to burst out into laugher._

_“Now Melanie!” Mel said and the second she did Melanie just reached up, pointed the camera at them, and took the picture, having had no idea if it would turn out okay._

The picture turned out perfect, and it is one that Mel will always treasure. It was the five of them, before the bad. It was when they were at the start at the journey, having no idea what their lives were going to bring, but when all of them were full of hope; dreaming of what they could be.

As she stares at picture Mel finds her eyes drawn to each of the other women in the picture. First, Mel looks at Victoria, who was closest to the door when Mel and Geri fell in. Due to her position Melanie took the picture as Victoria was trying to push their legs off her, looking more annoyed than she actually was.

All of Mel’s relationships have suffered because of her relationship with Stephen, and Mel knows, without a doubt, she will be trying for a long time to fix them. But as she stares at the picture and sees Victoria looking annoyed, while amusement hides below, Mel can’t help but feel like the one she shared with Victoria is one of the relationships that has suffered the most; all because of Mel’s desire to protect her from Stephen.

Mel knows that she and Victoria had their differences, and their trouble, but they also had a connection which wasn’t only that they are both Spice Girls. Mel and Victoria were pregnant with their first kids at the same time, and they shared something that no one other than them know.

_November 1998_

_After a big fight with Jimmy Mel has made her way to where the Spice Girls rehearse, there being a part of her that hoped she would find Geri, even though it had been months since the ginger women left._

_As she walked into the room Mel found that Victoria was the only one around._

_“Mel, don’t you have an ultrasound today?” Victoria asked as she saw the other women, having known all about it as she and Mel had been sharing things about their pregnancy._

_“I…I forgot…” Mel admitted, as after her fight with Jimmy Mel just wanted to get away._

_“Mel, what’s wrong?” Victoria asked worried as she walked over to Mel, having been able to tell that the other women was not okay._

_“Jimmy….we…we had a fight, it was bad,” Mel said in response, having tried, and failed, to hold it together._

_As she knew it was unusual for Mel to cry Victoria just walked towards her, and put her arms around Mel, hugging her tightly._

_“It will be okay,” Victoria said as she hugged Mel._

_“I can’t do this alone, Vic,” Mel admitted, that having been something she had never admitted to anyone before._

_“You’re not alone, Mel,” Victoria told her. “There’s still time, do you want me to come with you to the ultrasound?” Victoria asked, having felt like she needed to do something to help, and once she spoke Victoria felt Mel nod against her shoulder._

* * *

_A little while later Mel and Victoria were at the doctor’s office, Mel in the stirrups as she got an ultrasound, while Victoria was right next to her, holding her hand._

_“Would you like to know the baby’s sex?” the doctor asks Mel._

_“Yes,” Mel answers, as she felt Victoria squeeze her hand._

_“Congratulations, it’s a girl,” The doctor said._

_“A girl? I’m having a girl?” Mel asked amazed._

_“You’re having a girl,” Victoria confirmed, with a smile. “And she’s going to be amazing. She’s going to rise just like her mother,” Victoria said, and as she did Mel realized something._

_“Like a Phoenix,” Mel said, it having felt right, and she and Victoria exchanged smiles, both treasuring the fact that they shared that moment together._

When Melinda announced Phoenix’s name as Phoenix Chi only, she and Victoria knew, and still only know, where the name come from. 

Looking away from the image of the women who was there when she needed her the most, Mel looks to the other end of the car, to Melanie C.

While her relationship with Victoria has deteriated the most Mel would say that her relationship with Melanie has improved the most. Over the years Mel has said and done a lot of things to the other Northerner that she isn’t proud of, a lot of things she regrets and will always be sorry for, but right now Mel would say that Melanie is the Spice Girl she is closest too.

_May 2017_

_Ever since filing from Divorce from Stephen Mel has been beaten up in the press, but that day, her first day of court, was worse than any of the other days. Because of how the day went Mel just wanted to curl up in bed, alone, with fine, having felt glad that her three amazing girls were all at different sleepovers._

_As Mel started to head to the kitchen to get wine she heard her doorbell ring._

_“Go away,” Mel muttered to herself, as she just kept walking, but seconds later her phone went off with a message from Melanie C;_

**_Open the door and let me in_ **

_As she read the message Mel just stared at it, having barely believed the words, and seconds later she got another message;_

**_Don’t make me break down the door, you know I will._ **

_Having realized that she had no choice Mel walked to the door and opened it, revealing Melanie standing on the other side, holding a backpack and shopping bag._

_“What the bloody hell are you doing here?” Mel asked, having felt shocked._

_“Hello to you too,” Melanie said, as she walked past Mel and into the house._

_“Melanie, I really want to be alone right now,” Mel told her friend._

_“No, you don’t,” Melanie said in response as she turned to look at her friend. Having known Mel well enough to know that even though she said she wanted to be alone she wouldn’t have meant it._

_“You saw the news,” Mel realized._

_“Kind of hard not to,” Melanie admitted. “Where are the girls?’ Melanie asked, as she looked around._

_“Sleepovers,” Mel said as she closed the door, as she realized that she wasn’t going to get Melanie to go away._

_“Good,” Melanie answered. “Then we can talk, and drink, or not talk and not drink, whatever you want,” Melanie explained._

_“I just want to curl up in bed,” Mel said, having felt so exhausted that she said the truth._

_“We can do that too, wouldn’t be the first time,” Melanie said, with a grin, though she was clearly serious._

_“Why are you here, Melanie?” Mel asked, with a sigh._

_“Because you shouldn’t be alone, not today,” Melanie answered. “Mel, I know you like to pretend that you’re bulletproof, especially when you’re hurting, but I know you’re not. I know things get to you, which means what’s been happening in the media definitely would. So, I’m not going to let you be alone, because you’re not alone,” Melanie explained. “So, yell at me, cry, break something if you have to, just let it out, because I’m not going anywhere, and I’ll never judge,” Melanie promises her._

_“I wasn’t kidding about wanting to curl up in bed,” Mel admitted._

_“Lead the way,” Meanie said, completely serious, and the two of them headed to Mel’s bedroom where they spent the rest of the evening lying together._

While they did talk during that evening, they spent most of the time in silence, and that meant everything to Mel, as Melanie just silently supported her, which was exactly what she needed.

Ever since that moment Melanie has supported her more than basically anyone, which has helped Mel heal and meant so much to her. 

Looking away from Melanie Mel looks to the women who will she will always consider her little sister, Emma. In the picture, only hours after they met, Emma, with a huge smile on her face, already looked like she belonged between Melanie and Victoria, with Mel and Geri on top of her.

_August 1994_

_It had only been a couple of weeks since Mel, Melanie, Geri, and Victoria had met Emma and It already felt like they had found their missing piece, like they were finally complete._

_It was well after midnight and Mel found herself feeling hungry. And so, she carefully climbed out of the double bed that she had at some point started to share with Geri and snuck out of the room they shared with Melanie; heading down to the kitchen._

_For the first time ever as, she walked into the kitchen in the middle of the night, Mel didn’t find it empty, but rather she found Emma eating cake and ice cream sitting on one of the counters. The second the younger women saw Mel her eyes widened, having looked like she was caught doing something she shouldn’t by a teacher._

_“Sorry, is this yours?” Emma asked, her mouth full of food._

_“Yeah, I don’t mind sharing,” Mel said as she walked over to Emma. “I’ve never had company before for my midnight snacking,” Mel revealed as she climbed onto the counter._

_“Everything’s always better with company,” Emma said as Mel sat across from her._

_“That’s my motto,” Mel said, with a bombing laugh._

_“Shh, you don’t want to wake the others,” Emma told her, in a whisper._

_“No problem, once they’re out those three can sleep through anything,” Mel revealed, as she stole the spoon from Emma, having tested that assumption more than once._

_“Good to know,” Emma said, as she stole the spoon back, just as Mel was about to put it in her mouth and put it in her own. That was an action which caused Mel to once again laugh._

_“Oh, I like you,” Mel said as she stole the spoon out of Emma’s mouth and used it to dig into the ice cream._

_“Hey!” Emma said annoyed as she playfully hit Mel’s leg._

For hours Mel and Emma ate food and talked, something which became tradition for them. It was the moment they became sisters, and Mel knew, just like with Danielle, that she would do whatever she could to protect the younger girl; something she has done many times.

Looking away from Emma Mel looks at the person she has the most complicated, but the deepest relationship with; Geri.

From the moment she met the older women Mel knew she had found her other half. What she didn’t know is what their relationship would become. Over the years Mel has had many good times, and many bad times, with Geri, but they always find themselves coming back to each other, drawn together like flies to honey.

_November 2002_

_For a couple of weeks Mel and Geri had been spending time together, on occasion. While things weren’t exactly back to how they were before Geri left the Spice Girls, they were on the road to recovery._

_As she was enjoying having the house to herself, as Phoenix was with her mother, Mel heard the doorbell ring, and even though Mel didn’t know that she was coming over she just knew who she would find on the other said as it was like she could sense when Geri was near._

_“I hope I’m not interrupting,” Geri said as Mel opened the door._

_“You’ve never been worried about that before,” Mel said in response, without missing a beat._

_“True,” Geri admitted and the two of them exchanged grins before they hugged._

_For about a minute Mel and Geri hugged, clinging together like it had been a lifetime since they saw each other, rather than the days it had been._

_“Is Phoenix here?” Geri asked as they broke apart._

_“You know I think you’ve been coming around to just spend time with my daughter,” Mel said, as she closed the door, and pretended to be insulted._

_“Well she is better company,” Geri teased, and in return Mel slapped her shoulder._

_“Sorry to disappoint you, Ginge, but she’s with my mother,” Mel explained._

_“I’m not Ginge anymore,” Geri said in response, which caused a level of tension to take over the room._

_“You’ll always be Ginge to me,” Mel said, and the two of them exchanged knowing looks. “Um, so I was going to open some wine,” Mel said, awkwardly, as she wanted to change the subject._

_“I could drink some wine,” Geri said in response._

_“Who said I was offering?” Mel teased, getting a pout from Geri in return. “Come on you Nutter,” Mel said and the two of them headed to the kitchen._

For the rest of the day, and the right of the night, Mel and Geri talked, and drunk. While there were subjects, they avoided, Geri leaving being top of they list, it was good for them. For Mel it was the first time she felt like she had _‘her Geri’_ back.

As she thinks about the hundreds of memories, she shared with her four amazing girls Mel knows that there are no words to explain what they mean to her, and so she decides that simple is best. Without even thinking about what to write Mel just types;

_To my wing woman Geri Horner for understanding me and my Spice sisters Emma Bunton, Melanie Chisholm and Victoria Beckham for the happy memories._


End file.
